


Build and Break

by lady_of_scarlet



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_scarlet/pseuds/lady_of_scarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the Mentalist KinkMeme Prompt: Cho/Van Pelt; Cho helping Van Pelt's adrenaline wear off after "Red Bulls"(heh, or not ^_~) - anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build and Break

**Author's Note:**

> **glances around nervously then abandons fic on doorstep and runs like hell**
> 
> Rated FRAO, obviously. Minor spoilers for 'Red Bulls' 2.07.

“Rigsby, go inside and see if there’s anything in the shooter’s apartment that ties her to the kidnapping,” Lisbon’s voice carried above the commotion as the small crowd dispersed and Van Pelt was loaded into the ambulance.

Rigsby hesitated, but quickly complied with a muttered, “Yes, boss.”

Lisbon turned and instructed softly, “Cho, ride with Van Pelt and make sure she gets set up okay at the hospital. We’ll meet you back at the office.”

Cho nodded knowingly and watched his boss walk way, taking note of the concern underlying her words.

Rigsby appeared suddenly at his side and Cho mentally braced himself for the love-sick worry that he was no doubt about to be bombarded with. It was perfectly obvious that Rigsby was too involved, too close to handle the responsibility of looking out for a colleague right now. Cho knew Rigsby couldn’t help but make it personal, and that was why Lisbon had handed the task over to him. But he respected the man, and wasn’t exactly looking forward to trying to explain this logic to him.

Rigsby leaned toward him conspiratorially and whispered, “Hey, take care of her for me, will you?”

Caught between mild surprise at Rigsby’s lack of resistance to Lisbon’s directions and an overwhelming urge to roll his eyes at his over protectiveness, Cho opted for an expression of reassuring nonchalance.

“Sure, man,” he offered.

He took his responsibilities very seriously, especially those involving his teammates, and had every intention of following through. Loyalty was everything, and this, well, this would be easy enough as far as this job went. At least it wasn’t Jane he had to babysit.

Rigsby didn’t seem to find any solace in his carefully weighed words, but nodded appreciatively and was slowly moving back toward the building.

Cho sighed to himself and wandered over to the ambulance, pulling open the heavy metal doors and climbing into the back. It was an awkward fit, but he managed to slam the doors closed and slide down to the center of the small cushioned bench to Van Pelt’s left.

She glanced at him, but said nothing.

He looked her over carefully, taking stock of the IV in her arm, the oxygen mask at her neck, the cheap utilitarian blue blanket, the strap resting loosely across her waist. It could be worse.

She was still pale and shaky, probably freezing, too.

He knew the feeling. Adrenaline could be staggering, and Cho had experienced his share of close calls. The vest had served him well in the past, but it always stung like hell to take a round to the chest. Still, a few broken ribs were considerably better than the life threatening gunshot wounds that would have resulted otherwise.

She looked upset, and he figured the remaining adrenaline pulsing through her veins and shaking her limbs wasn’t helping the matter. Of course, Cho had his own ways of dealing with the aftermath of an adrenaline rush and considerably more experience.

The bus jerked forward and Van Pelt cringed.

He suddenly felt a little over protective himself and reached out a hand to still the stretcher, irritated with the driver and even more irritated that he was unable to see the man in order to glare at him. A cold hand landed on top of his and he glanced down at it.

“My leg’s still twitching,” she noted, clearly displeased with her inability to control the physiological response of her body. Her red hair was spread over the head rest beneath her, and shifted slightly every time her body shook.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “It’s disturbing.”

She grinned briefly and dropped her hand away, tucking her arm back across her chest. “I wish I could keep still,” she admitted slowly, shallow breaths punctuating her words.

He understood. The incessant movement was painful with broken ribs. He’d told her earlier that the adrenaline would wear off eventually, but he knew all too well how long that would take.

The bus hit a bump in the road and she gasped, clenching her eyes shut. She didn’t seem to be improving at all, and Cho found this troubling.

He took a moment to consider just how far his responsibilities extended in this situation and decided after careful deliberation that her physical discomfort was, indeed, avoidable and therefore within his ability to correct. He did assure Rigsby he’d take care of her, after all.

“Want me to help you with that?” he said, offering her an avenue through which to release the nearly debilitating tension built up in her muscles.

Van Pelt stared at him quizzically. “How?”

“Do you trust me?”

She nodded.

Cho inched forward on the bench, lifting an edge of the blue blanket and sliding a hand underneath. “Just try to relax,” he instructed, glancing toward the front of the still-moving vehicle and quickly concluding that the age old rule of 'if I can’t see you, you can’t see me' applied here.

“What are you doing?” Van Pelt asked as his hand grazed across her thigh.

Cho paused, looking at her seriously. The hospital wasn’t that far across the city, and they didn’t have time for hesitancy. “Do you want my help, or not?”

She considered his question for a moment, uncertainty clear in her expression, but her legs still shook violently under his hand and every turn of the bus had her flinching.

She pursed her lips and nodded again, her eyes locked on his.

Cho’s hand continued upward, running comfortingly along the inside of her thigh until he reached the waist of her black dress pants. His fingers deftly unbuttoned them and slid the zipper down.

Van Pelt bit down on her bottom lip as she watched him.

He held her gaze reassuringly and slid his hand under the fabric, shifting on the bench to accommodate the angle. The rough lace of her underwear scratched against his palm and she jerked at his touch, gasping.

Cho placed his free hand on her shoulder to hold her still and minimize any unnecessary movement. He knew this would be uncomfortable at first, probably even painful considering the state she was in, but a bit of discomfort would be necessary.

He could practically feel the tightly coiled tension rolling off of her, and now he set himself to the task of building it up enough to break it down.

Cho pushed the lace aside and rubbed the heel of his palm against her, entranced momentarily by the way she writhed despite trying desperately to keep still and clenched her eyes shut at the pressure.

In her heightened state of arousal, Cho knew it wouldn’t take much to send her crashing over the edge and he was careful not to push her too far, too fast.

Slowly, he eased a finger into her. Van Pelt stopped breathing and he waited for her broken exhale before moving again. She seemed to respond well so he added another and built up a steady rhythm.

Her head fell back and her lips parted in a silent moan before she raised one hand to cover her mouth.

She was shaking and trembling beneath his hand, but this was not enough. She needed to be convulsing.

Cho dutifully increased his efforts, brushing his thumb across her clit. Her muscles tensed abruptly around him and she bit into the palm of her hand, suppressing her vocalizations as best as she could while her orgasm shook her.

He continued his attentions for a moment until she had calmed, then skilfully zipped and buttoned her pants, pulling his hand out from under the blanket.

She was still breathing hard, but the tension seemed to have drained from her body and her legs had finally stilled.

Her arm dropped heavily back to her side and she stared up at the roof.

A dazed and slightly surprised expression had fallen across her features.

Cho was pleased.

“Better?” Cho asked.

Van Pelt’s head dropped to the side to look at him. She smiled.


End file.
